(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic lens system and more particularly to a bright macrolens having a magnification of 4 to 6 folds.
(b) Description of the prior art
It is generally desirable that a macrolens can be utilized in a wide magnification range with one lens. However, with the variation of the magnification, the aberrations will greatly vary. Particularly, the brighter the lens, the larger the variations of the aberrations. Thus it is difficult to balance the aberrations over a wide magnification range. For such reasons, there have been few bright macrolenses available in a wide magnification range.